


Worth it

by kawaii_hurley



Series: I only see the good [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Don't judge me I wrote this in five minutes, Fluff, M/M, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_hurley/pseuds/kawaii_hurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Pete sees Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

The year was 2005, the day was the 17th of July and you were the most beautiful I have ever seen you be. 

The lights lit you up perfectly, but they couldn't hold a candle to the flashes of excitement in your eyes. 

We only had a small stage, with maybe thirty or so people there to watch us, most of them just passing their time, but to me it felt like we owned the world for those few precious moments. 

You were just so amazing. 

My mess of words and thoughts, combed out into complete lines that fit your lips perfectly, and your music placed my fingers on the right tones. 

As we stepped off of the stage, you didn't stop glowing. Your eyes were still bright, and I could feel the energy coming off of your body in waves, bouncing off of the walls. 

Everyone was looking at you, but both you and me knew and always will know that we only ever belonged in each other's embrace. 

As we crawled into bed that night, still slick with sweat, pure energy present in the small space of my bunk, I knew it was all worth it.

And it's still worth it, ten years later, as I watch you with somebody much less fucked up than me, somebody much more fit to have you by their side and see you smile every day. You are so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is and it's probably not good as a story or well written, but I wanted to upload it anyways. So, enjoy.


End file.
